


Father of the Empath

by Katy0711



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy0711/pseuds/Katy0711
Summary: Set After OAR.There's a new threat in Angel Grove. The Retro Rangers are sent to help out but what will unravel between a certain three people. How is the group going to keep from killing each other in such a small place. It's all in the safety of the universe, right?





	Father of the Empath

Upon the several couches of the mansion, the retro rangers lie draped upon them. A tired grey settled in the room, and Bridge let out a soft breath. The aura just made him more exhausted, and a dull headache pounded at his head from the other ranging emotions from each one of the group, along with the opposition of joyful views of the Overdrive rangers. A splatter of colors clouded his vision. The previous green ranger groaned and turned on his side from his spot on the floor. His mental shields were down from the wear of battle. Not even his gloves seemed to be blocking anyone out. 

Adam, who was sitting on a simple chair instead of a couch, turned to face the younger ranger, “Bridge?” There was another groan in response as the other turned to face him. He started to wave with his hands, and Adam gave him a confused look. Bridge slowly pulled himself up, and he decided to step out.

It took a moment, but Tori spoke up to answer the silent question, “He’s an empath right? Maybe that’s why he’s acting that way.” The ninja storm ranger was sitting on a couch with her legs crossed.

Xander turned their way, “But, shouldn’t he be used to it by now?” The green ranger had settled next to Tori, having made himself comfortable on the couch.

Kira was the next to speak up, “We should just give him space.” Her foot was tapping against the floor made an annoying pattern ring throughout the room.

The rangers had gotten themselves into another situation right after they finished with the overdrive team and were now waiting to drive there. Adam knew the way to Angel Grove, but the team would stay with him in Stone Canyon, his home being close to the place. Another villain had popped up, hoping to take over while the ranger team had been preoccupied, but the veterans were here to take over.

Adam took a moment before standing, “Alright, let’s go then.” The younger rangers picked up their heads to look at him before standing. Adam was currently still trying to figure out how this was going to work. On one hand, he didn't know if he could put Xander in the back with the girls, but on the other, he couldn’t leave Bridge to go insane. Although, it didn't really matter since they would all be in an enclosed space together anyways. The former green ranger just shook his head and walked outside, unlocking his car. 

The other three blindly followed him. They were waiting, and he slowly took notice to that. 

“You three in the back. Bridge,” He paused, searching for him with his eyes before spotting him, “In the front.” The current red ranger stood from where he had ended up after he walked out and joined the rest of the group. 

 

-

 

They were about to arrive and Adam was the only one awake, him being the driver and all. Everyone else had fallen asleep at different points. Xander had his head leaning against the wall. Tori had her head on top of Kira’s. Bridge had somehow curled up in his seat.

Adam was currently texting Rocky, even if he knew he shouldn’t while driving. He was trying to explain why he would show up at their home with four other rangers he didn't know. Also, why he disappeared but the previous red ranger didn't seem bothered by that. He seemed as if he expected it at one point.

The only problem that Rocky seemed to have was their kid being there. He didn't know these people and Oliver was only 3 years old. As much as he loved Adam, he was being mother hen to his child. Adam tried to reassure the Latino that it would be fine. The only response he got to that was how he was going to give them a chance.

 

-

 

Arriving at the small apartment, Adam ended up having to wake them all up. Kira did not seem like the type of person to enjoy being woken up and he learned that the hard way after a slap that left a red mark on his forearm. She apologized profusely, but it still surprised him that she had done it.

They were all groggy once the group walked up to the small apartment. Adam took out his keys but before he could open the door, it opened from the inside. Out came his husband and child. Oliver sat on Rocky’s him, reaching out towards Adam once the young boy saw him.

“Welcome home, Froggie,” Rocky teased holding out Oliver towards him. Adam gingerly took him and placed him on his own hip. The rest of the team mostly stared, except for Bridge who actually looked startled.

Adam had rolled his eyes and glanced at the other four who arrived with him. “This is Rocky. And this little guy is Oliver,” Adam ruffled the smaller’s hair with a small smile. A smile that rarely came upon Adam Park’s face for the amount of time they knew the man.

Kira was the first to react, cooing at the small child after she greeted Rocky. She got close and started to smile at him. Tori only ended up joining her as well. 

Xander, on the other hand, had turned towards Bridge. The red ranger looked pale. Not only that, his eyes were closed as he winced every so often. “Bridge?”

Adam turned when he heard the concerned tone. He knew his role as leader and couldn’t send any of them back in any more than one piece. He could see that the twenty one year old wasn’t looking too good.

Bridge could feel eyes on him. The questioning eyes that would always gaze upon him, especially as he grew up. Did the Sentinel Knight ever say anything about meeting your past self? How was he supposed to keep this a secret. Eventually they’ll put two and two together and the pair would know the future but know isn’t the time.

He decided to respond by shaking his head, “Im fine.” He looked up at the group and shrugged. A smile played at his lips until he felt a hand place itself on his cheek. Oliver’s hand. His own hand? But, he didn't jump back into memories like he usually did. Instead, his mind regressed back to his childlike thoughts and feelings. He froze, feeling the sudden urge to hug the two original rangers. 

Adam had removed Oliver’s hand, “Sorry, he doesn’t know.” Adam pulled the boy closer to himself, not wanting for him to reach out again. 

Bridge just gave a tight smile. He missed them.

 

-

 

It was a given that the first thing they would do upon entering the place was sleep. There was only two rooms currently. The boys room and the guest room. Tori and Kira ended up with the bed, seeing as the boys refused to take it from them. Bridge insisted on him getting the floor and Xander the couch. The green ranger didn’t protest and happily took it. They all settled and soon sleep overtook the household. 

It wasn't peaceful for long. Never is when your life job is being a ranger.

Adam was dreaming, but it didn’t like a dream. It was too clear. A memory more likely. Although, he couldn’t recall any of this. He was small, running around what seemed to be his apartment. Everything was bigger in comparison. He was crying. The small sobs giving it away. The scene drifted off to pain. Boys bigger than him were hitting his small figure. A cloud of red drifted over them as if the boys were emitting it. The scene moved and he saw himself holding whoever he was. Rocky had approached them, looking concerned.

A hand was shaking him awake, “Adam?” The black-haired man opened his eyes, looking up to see his husband. Rocky decided to continue, “Did you see the dream too? The one with you holding Oliver up?”

Adam frowned. He had seen exactly that. He nodded slowly, not knowing what to say about that until a small cry escaped Oliver who had ended up in the same bed as them. He moved to shake him awake but the scene was still playing in his head. How? He didn't understand, but it was still going.

The memory did not go away when the boy woke up, looking upset. Rocky decided to pick him up when there was a knock on the door. Adam moved to open it, only to see three rangers behind it. Yellow. Blue. Green. Although red didn't seem to be there. Adam frowned seeing the memory in the back of his mind play out. He could now see Rocky and himself fighting from a smaller perspective.

“You too?” Kira spoke up in the small silence the filled the void when she saw that all three were awake. Tori yawned as she spoke while Xander was leaning against the door frame watching the interaction.

“Yeah,” Adam walked out of the room after pushing through and saw Bridge shifting on the couch. Was he the one projecting this? The rangers followed blindly to their new set leader. It was only instinct to do so. 

Rocky held a whimpering child. If everyone was seeing that then the small kid was too. Seeing his own parents fight didn't seem like the best thing to be viewing as a three year old. The only thing that bothered him was how this was projecting to everyone. Especially from the ranger writhing on his couch.

Adam knew he couldn’t exactly reach out to shake him awake. He didn't know the first rule of handling a psychometric empath. The older of the two sighed as he reached out anyway, starting to shake his shoulder to wake him up.

A startled noise left the red rangers mouth as his eyes flew open, the dream disappearing from everyone’s mind. His hazy eyes scanned over the people in the room. He projected again. It wasn’t the first time, knowing the handful of times Sky woke him up so he himself could get sleep. The problem with this dream was that it wasn’t something he was supposed to let everyone know.

Silence was still heavily placed in the room. Rocky met Adam’s eyes as a silent conversation occurred between the two of them. Bridge helplessly looked on, knowing he couldn’t say anything in fear that he could give a clue of the future.

Rocky held out Oliver to Kira, who happily took the child and placed him on her hip. Afterwards, the Latino made his way through the group and kneeled next to Adam. The black ranger had retracted his hand off of Bridge, frowning as he tried to place pieces together.

“Bridge, how old are you?” Adam spoke quietly once he gained a string of a thought. Nobody else could have such a strong tie to the pair of veteran rangers.

Bridge hesitated, seeing this as a way to confirm the leaders suspicions. He knew that he should lie but the strange expression radiating off of both men made him speak, “Twenty-one.”

Rocky wasn’t going to lie. It took him a while to really do the math. The only thing that aided him was the year that Adam told him that the younger was from, “That makes you three in this time?”

Bridge nods his head slowly, “Born around the time of the Dino Rangers.” He wasn’t confirming anything, but he wasn’t going to deny it if they got it right. He didn't want to deny it. 

Adam and Rocky held each other’s gaze. This was their child. Who small Oliver was going to grow up to be. Rocky reached out to grab Adam’s hand, a small smile playing at his lips. Adam rolled his eyes at his reaction. The two turned back to Bridge, who was currently trying to hide further into the couch.


End file.
